Bubbles' Secret
by ilovechocolatemilk
Summary: Bubbles has been acting weird lately, causing Blossom and Buttercup to spy on her with the help of some unlikely foes aka the Rowdyruff boys. *ONE SHOT*


Hi guys, I want to write this one shot because it was stuck in my mind all day today. So I just had to. And if you like it, I could post more one shots on topics you would like me to write about. Oh and please check out my other story, 'Xavier Academy'. I'm updating that next weekend. Enough chit chat, enjoy, and REVIEW or else!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Power puff Girls and or the Rowdy ruff Boys

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Townsville, if that was even possible. It has been this for about three months now, ever since Mojo Jojo and the Rowdy ruff Boys retired, along with the rest of the villains who caused chaos in Townsville. The Power puff Girls are now at the age of sixteen, sharing classes with the boys who they had battled multiple times at Pokey Oaks High. They were… tolerable to each other's presence, and only bickered once a day, excluding Buttercup and Butch who bicker five times a day. Everyone seemed to be normal, except for a certain blue eyed puff.

* * *

It had started as any old regular weekend, Bubbles waking up early, making breakfast for her family; Blossom waking up right behind her, going to the lab to wake the professor, who usual fell asleep while working on a project. Last but not least is Buttercup, who woke up with a sour puss attitude, acknowledging no one until she is fed.

Bubbles looked up from her pan, flipping a banana pancake. "Good morning Buttercup! How was your night?" She said cheerfully, choosing to ignore the glare the green eyed puff had sent her. Blossom looked up from the book she was reading, and analysis Bubbles for quite a while.

"You know Bubbles, you've been acting quite weird for a while now. Always happy in the morning and going out at least three times a week, for five hours the most. Is there something you want to tell us?" Blossom asked worriedly. Even though they had the professor who loved them very much, they never had a motherly figure to look up too, so Blossom took that position with ease.

Bubbles looked back down to the now already cooked pancake, plopping it on the stake of twelve pancakes. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just happy that, um that all the villains of Townsville retired, and we can finally have a normal life!" Bubbles said with hesitation. Blossom caught on to the pause, but let it slide, for now. "Oh, ok. Now if you don't mind, can you pass around the pancakes! You've made like a billion of them!" Blossom said, earning a nod from Buttercup.

Bubbles quickly fixed their plates, including her own, and passed it out to them. She quickly ate her three pancakes, and ran up the stairs, closing the door behind her. Blossom looked over to Buttercup, who was scarfing down her pancakes.

"Something's up with Bubbles, and I want to know what it is, fast." Blossom stated more to herself then to Buttercup. She looked up to Blossom, syrup drooling from her chin. "I don't know what the big deal is, I mean she said she was happy cause all those idiots retired, why don't you just let her be?" Buttercup replied, food still in her mouth.

"It's not that. I know when she's lying to me. Plus she's been going out way to mu-" Blossom quickly topped talking when she saw Bubbles walking towards them.

"I'm going to the mall. Do you guys want anything?" Bubbles asked sweetly, centimeters from the door. Buttercup swallowed the last of her pancakes, and yelled, "Yeah. Can you pick me up Two Door Cinema's new album? I'll pay you back when you come back." Bubbles nodded her head, and left the house without saying another word. Blossom looked back to Buttercup, who just shrugged her shoulders, outing her dished in the sink.

Buttercup was about to head back to her room, but was stopped by Blossom. "We're going to Bubbles' room instead." Blossom said, walking towards the blue puff's room. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but followed Blossom anyway, not wanting to cause an argument with her.

When they were inside, Blossom immediately started snooping around for any clues on why Bubbles is acting like the way she is now. Buttercup eyed Blossom for a while before saying, "What are you looking for anyway?" Blossom was in the process of looking through one of Bubbles' drawers. "I'm looking for something that would give me a hint on why Bubbles is acting so weird." The pink puff replied, still rummaging through her drawers.

Buttercup decided to try and go to sleep in Bubbles' bed, but his something hard against her head. She looked at what she hit, but was surprised to find it was a pillow. Buttercup looked inside the pillow, and discovered a small leather bounded book, with the word 'DIARY' written in golden lettering.

"Um Leader Girl, is this what you had in mind?" Buttercup questioned holding up the book in front of Blossom. The pink puff grabbed the book without a reply, and read the first page out loud.

"_If you are reading this, you are invading my personal privacy, and you should be ashamed of yourselves. –Bubbles" _

Blossom chose to ignore her sister's dramatic message, and turned to the last three months she had written in her diary. She quickly skimmed over most of it, nothing about her weird behavior. Blossom almost lost hope, when she read the last page to herself. She went wide eyed, and looked over to Buttercup, who had a worried face.

"What's wrong Blossom? Please tell me she's not pregnant." Buttercup said worriedly. Blossom shook her head, and began to read the passage aloud.

" _Dearest Diary, _

_It's been three whole months now ever since me and him started dating. It's our third month anniversary today, and he said he planned something special for me. I'll never forget what he gave me for the first month of our relationship, so this must be huge! I really think he might be the one. The only problem is, if my or his family finds out, we'll be separated. If only they knew…_

_-Bubbles"_

"OH MY GOD! OUR BABY SISTER IS GOING TO LOSE HER VIRGINITY!" Buttercup screeched, panic filling the air.

Blossom shook her head. "We don't know that BC. Let's not jump to conclusions." Blossom stated with confidence. Buttercup looked at her with disbelief. "No Bloss. Everyone knows that after three months, you start sleeping together, and that's what's happening today. I suggest we pretend we didn't read this, and when Bubbles comes back and leaves later, we follow her and beat up her punk ass boyfriend." Buttercup replied, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. Blossom was about to reply, but was stopped when they heard Bubbles coming in the house.

"Oh shit, she's back! Let's go!" Buttercup said, leaving the room and running over to her own. Blossom was right behind her and jumped on her own bed, pretending to be reading a book she randomly picked out. Blossom saw from the corner of her eye, Bubbles going into her room, which was across from her own room, carrying in three small bags and closing her door.

Blossom exhaled a deep sigh from worrying about her little sister. "Whoever this guy is, when I see him I'm going to make sure he'll never walk again." Blossom told herself, determination in her eyes.

* * *

It was six p.m. when Bubbles told her family she was leaving. She yelled from the front door, making sure no one in her family saw what she was wearing. She knew that Blossom was reading her book in her room, and Buttercup was listening to the C.D. she had picked up for early today. Bubbles waited for two minutes until she got the ok from the professor, who was in his lab, and ran outside flying to her destination; unaware of the plans her sisters were playing out.

When they had heard Bubbles leave, Blossom and Buttercup quickly flew after her, only leaving ten feet of space. Their little sister was flying very slowly, trying not to show anything since she was wearing a dress. After twenty minutes of flying, Bubbles gradually descended down, approaching a nice Italian restaurant. She waited outside, bag in hand waiting for her date. Blossom and Buttercup took the opportunity to sneak inside the restaurant, and sneakily went pass the hostess, taking a seat around the middle of the restaurant.

Buttercup looked to Blossom, with a pissed off look. "I can't wait 'till I see this guy, cause he is going to be dead when I get my hands on him." Blossom nodded her head, looking over at the big fake plant that was across from them. Being the observant one of the group, Blossom saw the plant shaking unnaturally, stopping from time to time.

"Is it just me, or is that plant shaking?" The pink puff said, pointing to the plant. It had stopped shaking when Buttercup looked over to it. The green puff looked at her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "Bloss, I think you're seeing things. If you think it's shaking go check it out then." She said, trying her best not to laugh at her eldest sister.

Blossom rolled her eyes and walked over to the plant. As she was going closer, she could hear loud whispering. Blossom ran over to the plant, and pushed the plastic leaves aside and was greeted by Brick and Butch, who looked at her with surprise.

"What are you two doing here, hiding behind a plant!" Blossom hissed earning an eye roll from Brick. "What does it look like Pinky? I'm spying over here! What are you doing here?" He countered back. "I'm spying too, with Buttercup." Butch looked up at Blossom with interested. "Oh shit Butterbutt is here too? I gotta see this." Butch got up from his kneeling position, and walked over to Buttercup, who had a shocked look on her face. Brick and Blossom had a glare off for a minute, before walking back to the table.

They all took their seats, since it was a table for four, and started glaring at their counterparts. Blossom was the first to speak. "So why do you need to spy?" Brick rolled his eyes with agitation, but answered back anyway. "If you must know Pinky, we overheard our idiot brother Boomer saying he was going on a date with a girl, to this restaurant. We just wanted to know what she looked like." "Oh, plus we wanted to see how she looked like because you know they're gonna, get it on." Butch said, smirking at his childish behavior.

"Why are you guys spying?" Brick questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well Bubbles is going on a date, and we just want to break the guy's legs off so he won't try anything on Bubbles." Blossom replied back looking to the front of the restaurant to check if Bubbles was there.

Brick, however was in deep thought, before going wide eyed. "That fucking idiot!" He whispered loud enough for Butch and I to hear. I looked over to him in confusion and finally caught on. "You don't think-" She was interrupted by a hard kick to the knee by Buttercup, who pointed to the front of the restaurant.

In walked Bubbles, holding hands with Boomer, who was holding a small black bag. They both had happy smiles plastered to their faces, and were seated two tables ahead of ours. All four of the super powered teens were shocked to see their siblings together. Buttercup was the first to react, and was about to walk over to their table, but was pulled back to her seat by Butch.

"Let them have their time together. We break it up as soon as the check comes for them." Butch whispered to Buttercup's ear, sending chills down her back. She simply nodded, making her hands to fist under the table, red with anger. Brick and Blossom glared over at the blonde couple with intensity, watching their every move.

"I cannot believe she's dating that idiot!" Blossom whispered. Bricked snorted at the comment. "When I get a hold of him, his ass is mine. I cannot believe he was going to bang a puff." He stated with anger. Blossom looked over at him with shock. "What so he planned to have sexual intercourse with Bubbles?" Blossom questioned. "The hell do I know. All I know is that during the third month of a relationship, you start banging each other." Brick replied with a bored tone.

They looked over at the blonde couple with complete awe. Bubbles handed Boomer a medium black gift bag with blue tissue. Boomer took out of the bag a New York Yankees' jersey, with his name written on the back and the number three. Boomer then handed Bubbles a small light blue bag, with white tissue paper. What was inside the bag had shocked the blue puff. She held in her hand a silver charm bracelet, with three charms on it. Bubbles handed Boomer the bracelet, which had put it on her tiny wrist, and explaining to her what each charm meant.

Most of the restaurant had gotten quiet, and were looking over at the teenage couple. Both Brick and Blossom were looking at their sweet gesture with a blank stare, not sure if they should be happy or mad at them. Butch and Buttercup on the other hand were in complete awe over them, wondering how they could love each other, when they were meant to hate each other.

By the time the check came, Brick and Blossom were losing their minds. They quickly got up, along with the green eyed puff and ruff, and walked over to their siblings' table. As they got closer, Boomer was looking at Bubbles lovingly. "Bubbles, we've been dating for a while now and I just want to say that I lo-" He was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Blossom and Buttercup, who were glaring daggers at him, and Brick and Butch who had a pissed of look.

Blossom looked over to Bubbles sweetly. "Come on Bubbles, we're leaving." She said without a thought. Bubbles looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? You guys actually spied on us and expect us to cancel our three month anniversary?" Bubbles exclaimed, earning glares from waiters. Blossom and Buttercup stared at her with shock. Her sister had never yelled like that before, so it actually made them scared.

Brick looked at Boomer with a disgusted look. "I can't believe you would betray us like that. We're brothers, remember? How could you date a puff behind our backs?" Brick yelled directly at the blonde boy's face. Boomer was turning red with anger. "You have got to be kidding me! Butch, you always talk about how much you find Buttercup attractive, in your sleep! Oh and let's not forget you Brick. You joined every club Blossom joined so that you guys could spend more time together! So I'm not the only one who likes a Power puff in this family!" Boomer responded with fury. His face was so red that he put a tomato to shame.

Bubbles put her hand on top of his, and sweetly told him to calm down. Boomer looked over to Bubbles lovingly. "Let's go get some ice cream baby, we only have half an hour left until your curfew starts." He got up and walked over to Bubbles, holding her hand.

"Since you guys wanted to spy on us, you can pay for our bill. Oh and by the way, you guys are own your own for meals for about a month. Bye!" Bubbles said sweetly.

The blonde headed couple left the restaurant, leaving their siblings with their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

Okay guys, so I hope you guys liked it, because I had a really nice time writing it ^.^. But now I need your guys help. Should I make this a collection of one shots, or should I just complete it? Oh and if you want this to be a collection, then you guys can tell me what you would like the one shot to be based on.

Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
